


Mir Da'len Somniar

by BadGirlCC



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlCC/pseuds/BadGirlCC
Summary: Lavellan can't sleep, but neither can Solas.





	Mir Da'len Somniar

He was drifting off to sleep, a soft smile on his face. She was absently stroking his head like her mother used to do when she was small. She was tired too, but couldn't shake the worries of the day.  
He was so peaceful lying there, and she hoped that wherever he walked in the fade was beautiful and serene. She was thankful for the curtained four poster bed she'd found, because it reminded her of home and of the aravels. Without thinking, she began to quietly sing:

     “Elgara vallas, da'len  
      Melava somniar  
      Mala taren aravas  
      Ara ma'desen melar”

She looked down at Solas, and found that he was wide awake and watching her. “I'm sorry, Solas. I didn't mean to wake you,” she said. “Please, vhenan. Keep going.” There was a note of sadness in his voice even as he tried to smile at her. Maybe he was just a little homesick too. So she kept going:

     “Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
      Ara ma'nedan ashir  
     Dirthara lothlenan'as  
     Bal emma mala dir

     Tel'enfenim, da'len  
     Irassal ma ghilas  
     Ma garas mir renan  
     Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
     Ara ma'athlan vhenas”

When she had finished the song, she realized it wasn't just about a mother singing to her sleeping child anymore, she had been singing it to Solas. Wherever he walked in the fade, she would be there in the morning to call him home again.

She looked down at him again, but he had fallen asleep. She whispered so lightly she wasn't even sure that she'd said it out loud at all, “Ar lath ma, Solas.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning over and going to sleep herself.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep before slipping out of bed and onto the balcony. Standing there overlooking the valley, the mountain wind raising gooseflesh with its icy fingers, Solas agonized over what he would have to do.

He turned back to the room, thinking of the sleeping form within. Maybe he wouldn't have to? Perhaps he could find a way to stay and all of this was simply over thinking, over preparing. Deep down he knew he was lying to himself, and to her. Not about how he felt- that was real. He loved her as much as she loved him, and that was the most terrifying part of it all.

He could lay it all down, but everything she had fought for- everything he had fought for- would become wasted. He wanted to stay and give her everything she deserved, but he could not. Not now. They still had time left, so he would cherish it.

Solas climbed silently back into bed and wrapped his arm around her. He held her as tightly as he dared until he too was finally taken by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played Trespasser yet so I honestly don't know the whole picture yet. Please don't tell me spoilers? I will cry more than when I wrote this.
> 
> Song translation:
> 
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.
> 
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep with in your heart.
> 
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go.  
> Follow my voice--  
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home


End file.
